Man in the mirror
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: This is horror getty involved I wrote this ages and ages ago hope you like


Betty had never been classed as a "normal" girl. She had many qualities which made people call her a "freak" or "weirdo". Just because she looked different from everyone else didn't mean she deserved it - not that she payed attention anyway. She took everything people said as a compliment and got on with her life. She was happy, she had a few close friends and a guy who meant the world to her. Her boyfriend, Gio, did everything he could to help her and like Betty dressed differently and couldn't care less if other people made fun of them. They were together and that's all that mattered!

It was a normal day - dull with a slight breeze and Betty had got up normal time to get ready for school. She had showered, dressed and applied her "goth" style makeup. She decided she would grab breakfast on the way out the door and went to get sorted. As she left the house she grabbed some toast and left. She would meet Gio in 5 minutes and they would walk to school together. As she arrived to the place where she normally met Gio she felt a pain in her head. She just ignored it and smiled as Gio came round the corner. He said "hi", pecked her on the cheek and they walked to school together.

When they arrived at school together Betty said she didn't feel well. Gio said she would be fine when she sat down. Gio and Betty parted for their separate registration classes. When Betty got into registration her friend Christina was there with her sister Hilda. Betty sat down beside them but didn't say anything. Her head still hurt. As she touched the top of her head she felt something wet and sticky. When she looked at her hands they were covered in blood. Nobody else seemed to notice however. Betty started to panic. Christina noticed and told their registration teacher who told her and Hilda to take Betty for a walk to calm down. As they left other classmates muttered, "freak" and started laughing. Betty turned hysterical!

Hilda went to Gio's registration class and got him as Christina tried to get Betty to stop scratching at her hands! Betty could feel and see the blood but no one else could. When Betty saw Gio she ran up to him and told him to look at her hands and tell her what he could see. When he said nothing Betty started crying. Christina thought it would be best if they took Betty to the nurse so they guided her to the office.

In the waiting room outside the nurse's office there was a mirror that took up most of the wall. Betty stood silently looking into this mirror. She could see something other than her own reflection but wasn't sure what it was. Someone started speaking. It was a voice Betty didn't recognise. She had never heard before: "They think you are insane! Nobody wants you here except me! Let me help you! All you have to do is let me into your body - your soul." Betty wanted to speak. She wanted to know who this person was but her lips wouldn't move.

She looked straight into the mirror not blinking. There was a man stood next to her. He looked about 40. He had silver hair and his eyes were pure white with the slightest hint of grey/blue in the iris. His mouth was dry and the edges of his lips curled up into a smile as Betty nodded.

The man jumped out of the mirror into Betty's body. Christina, Hilda and Gio were oblivious to this. The first thing they noticed was when Betty went running out of the room. They went chasing down corridor after corridor to try and catch up.

They looked everywhere but couldn't find her when all of a sudden she jumped out on them. Her eyes were red, her hair a mess, her clothes ripped and blood dripping out of her mouth. They stood in shock looking at Betty.

After a minute Betty pulled a mirror out of her pocket. She held it out at arms length and all of a sudden the man jumped out of her. He entered the mirror. Betty just stood there holding the mirror. No one could say anything. They just stood there when the man in the mirror said: "You have a choice! Your friend is dead inside - no emotion running through her veins just cold meaningless blood. You either kill her or she kills herself. You choose?" With that there was a puff of blue smoke and the man in the mirror had gone!

Betty's friends had no idea what to do. They took Betty down to the office and she was sent home.

After school Gio, Christina and Hilda went round to Betty's house to see how she was doing. Her mum let them in and told them just to go upstairs as Betty was in her room. They went upstairs and could hear Betty's music. It was a sad, depressing song which most of the time was all Betty ever listened to. Gio knocked on Betty's door. There was no answer yet they went in anyway. The room was empty. Gio called on Betty but there was no reply. Christina looked over at the bed and there was a note lying on it. She picked up the note and read it aloud. "You had been warned! You did not do as I requested so you will never see Betty again! Signed...the man in the mirror!" They looked at each other. What had happened?

Hilda noticed the cupboard door was shaking. She turned off the music and told everyone to be quiet. She heard a muffled scream. They went over to the cupboard and opened it and stood there was a full-length mirror. Inside this mirror was the blurry outline of Betty! Gio ran to the mirror and tried to get round to the back of it! There was no way to get round the back!!! "Betty??? How did you get in there?" he shouted. Betty looked terrified. "Only one thing you can do! You have to smash the mirror! Ill be fine and you'll always have me around! Trust me!" Gio looked at Betty and smiled! "Fine! I will! You must realise I love you just incase anything happens!" Betty smiled and nodded!

Gio picked up Betty's hairdryer and smashed the mirror. It shattered into a thousand pieces. There was an almighty cry and Betty started bleeding from the chest. A piece of glass had pierced right through her! "I love you!" she cried to Gio! "Thank you! I knew something like this would happen and it is much better than spending eternity stuck inside a mirror! Thank you!"

Gio looked at the shattered pieces of glass. He had killed the only person he had ever loved! "Leave me!" He said to Christina and Hilda. They left the room and Gio broke down. He started crying and looked at all the shattered glass. He bent down and picked up a piece of the glass and made an incision on his left wrist. After making five more he laid down on Betty's bed and waited there. After ten minutes the lights slowly went dark and Gio closed his eyes never to open them again!!!


End file.
